Bicorn Services
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Vista City Game usually well behind the scenes, Number of Members: Roughly 450,000 Ane and Aneilogs as well as some several thousand Humans. Organization: Business Game Role: Focal point for Ane services. World Role: The Same. How to hire Ane. Relative Influence: Moderate and growing as more people realize what Ane can do. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Sell Ane services. Relative Wealth: Moderate Group advantages: Open and flexible structure. Group disadvantages: Dependent on the good will and cooperation of some what loopy Aliens. Those who favor them: People that want what they are selling. Those opposed to them: Those that don't like aliens, those that distrust psionic abilities in general. Area of Operation: World wide Headquarters Location: Lexington, Kentucky. There are now offices in most major US cities and world capitols. Public Face: Cheerful loopy providers of strange services. Notable Members: *''Dr. Jerold Saille'' -- CEO running the show, and having some fun doing it. *''Benerban'' -- Teleporter for the VCPD History of the Organization: Bicorn Services was started shortly after the Ane came out on Earth. Senator Billy Bob Hawkins of Texas asked how he could hire an Ane to teleport him to and from Texas and Washington DC. It shortly became clear that a structure that Humans could work with was required. To that end Bicorn was created. Bicorn provides a number of services: Teleportation -- Personal transportation is the flashy front runner in Ane services. It is loved by those that use it and hated by airlines and cab drivers. Ane contracted to provide teleporation wear a garrison cap to mark them as not just someone standing around. Emblems if any are those of the Client Teaching -- Contract telepathic teaching and Ane Rapid Education School. Good old Puke University as it is called. It can be rough, but you can cram a four year degree into six months. Healing -- Ane healers can regenerate limbs if you have the tolerance for it (It's rough). They can teach the body to destroy cancer, or help it fight diseases it couldn't otherwise fight. The low key and high demand service that is doled out on a most needed basis. There are not enough healers to go around. Fortunately medical science is catching up rapidly. Child Care -- This one surprises people. While Ane can't change the diapers or hand out lunch, they are great at watching children, heading off childhood disasters and detecting if a child is "off" for some reason. Ane moms are in demand. Bedlam -- The Ane "national game". Bicorn has published the few rules (On a small plastic card) and licensed the "Bedlam Ball" to Wilson for manufacture and sales. This was done primary to keep copyright/patent trolls from trying to claim the game as their own. There has been commercial interest in Bedlam. This is preventive enforcement of the freedom of the game, also to get that great ball made. These are the major services. Ane are also hired as engineers, accountants, comptrollers, even bodyguards. Not all Ane are hired through Bicorn Services, however it is the major agency by which Ane can be contacted. Bureau 13 File: Its the end of the world as you know it. They are not breaking any laws. We hire them too. Teleporters are just too handy. Category:Business Category:Ane Category:Psionics